Black and White
by Muckefuck
Summary: Aladdin finds himself in a out of sorts moment, being led somewhere unknown by the most unlikely of people. Smut ensues.


It was like a fever that overtook him as he was led down the hallway. His mind was a blur of thoughts that didn't have any sort of attachment to them. His arms were held behind him, but loosely. The person behind him knew that he wasn't going to go anywhere. If anything, the hands were just a reminder of someone being there with him. There wasn't any sort of words exchanged, or touch given. Just the hands on his, that was all there was.

A piece of him wanted to turn to see who it was. A part of him wanted to figure out where he was anymore. He had a feeling he wasn't in Magnostadt anymore. This place was a lot bigger. There were better looking decorations around them. There was so much space in these hallways actually. His eyes hovered over the room before he felt a hand return to his back, leading him silently down another hallway.

It was so quiet here. He hadn't really noticed at first, but it was all silent around the area. No one seemed to be wandering about right now. Was it night time, he wondered as they moved down the hallway. His companion didn't seem to want to speak. That was alright, Aladdin wasn't sure if he could speak right now. He felt like he was swimming with all the thoughts in his head. Everything was so nice as it was, he felt like his head would pound in agony if he said anything.

He felt that hand wrap around his waist as they wandered down this hallway. The area was full of various shades of black and red. The floor was a black color. They looked like tiles. He looked a bit closer before he felt himself stumble a bit. It was nice here. He knew that for sure as the hands that had guided him towards this area wrapped around him tight and pulled him close.

They pulled him even closer than close.

Those arms lifted him up until he was being carried. His face turned to find deep red pools of color in front of him. He wrapped his arms around the person carrying him. His eyes were glued to those red eyes, glinting at him so strangely. They were so deep a red color. A person could get so lost in them. He wanted to just stare into them all day and all night, to notice how well they seemed to match the area around them.

Aladdin's hands went to stroke at the other's face, staring closer at those eyes. They were so bright when they looked at him. There was so much to them. Sinbad hadn't been lying when he had once said that there was a lot you could tell about a person when you looked into their eyes.

He was astounded by how much emotion was returned towards him and his fascination with the other's eyes. He felt a hand capture his, just barely feeling it before he found his hand being kissed. Those eyes drifted downwards to focus on that hand and Aladdin found his own gaze follow suit. He watched his hand being kissed softly as two soft pink lips parted to give his hand love. There was so much gentleness to his touch. It made him shiver.

He felt himself fall back after a moment, the rush of air scaring him a moment before he found himself falling onto black sheets. They were a smooth texture, like falling back into a black river of sheets. It felt like he was cast in a sea of touch with a loss of sound. He looked above himself a moment before he saw the other removing his pants. Aladdin could only lift his legs, allowing the other to continue. Yes, he thought. There was no need for that bright white in here. There were only shades of red and black. He would have commanded his rukh to move out of view a bit as well, but they were so happy as well, fluttering to the rafters above them to settle in between black rukh. They seemed content as well, humming a gentle energy into the room.

Everything was so quiet, he couldn't understand how so much could be happening with barely a sound. He looked over at his companion, the dark energy swirling around him like an accompaniment to his motions. His shirt was lifted above his head, being tossed into the nothingness of the rest of the room. His eyes glistened with mirth as that chest flexed a bit before him. One arm before the other, he began to lower himself, to crawl across the space between them.

Aladdin's eyes were positively glued to him, watching every motion like a the prey to a monster. He shivered a bit as a hand slid so languidly up his chest. The other's eyes slid up to his face, those red eyes silently taking in the moment before moving towards his face. The other's hand, what a soft thing it was, touched his face. The hand cupped at his cheek, moving Aladdin's head up more, encouraging him to lean up to receive a kiss.

And what a kiss it was, one of such careful deliberation and affection. His body shook from the gentle force, the strangeness of lips against his own. So this was what a kiss was? It was where someone pressed their lips to yours and sent your world into a daze? It was where someone managed to encourage you to wrap your arms around them and try to merge your mouth with theirs? He wanted to press his mouth closer, he wanted to taste more than what he was getting. There was a warmth to the other's mouth. It tasted like peaches. He was sure he would be wanting something like that to eat later after they were through with this.

He felt the other's hands go to his hair, looking over his shoulder for a moment. Those deep crimson eyes looked away from his face and he felt himself shiver without them. There was no need to look at his hair, he thought towards the other. There was no point in looking back at it. He wanted those eyes on him, he wanted to hold the other close and be all that this man saw. Aladdin shut his eyes a moment, begging his rukh to come down and help. Please, he begged them, please make him stop worrying about my hair.

The rukh drifted down like snow, falling around them a moment before both their hair was unbound from their ties. The sharp sound of the hairties coming apart seemed to break through the silence a moment before the other looked once more at him and closed that distance again. Their lips met and Aladdin felt like he was in heaven. The arms wrapped around him so tight, one of the other's hands ran through his hair. It pulled him closer and the only thoughts in Aladdin's mind were how amazing it was to see the showering rukh around them.

The rukh fell and pulsed around them so calmly, like a mass of winds in a bottle, they spun and fluttered around them both, a black and white column of protection. Everything in the room didn't matter anymore. Aladdin felt something slip over his bandages, something cold that made his bandages fall away without a second to be unwound from his chest. He felt his vest take to the wind, but his eyes were glued so deeply to those eyes of the other's. He felt like the room couldn't get any warmer. He felt like he was so far lost within a storm, having to cling to this person to survive.

"Open your legs, Chibi," the other's voice murmured. The sound was more silken then the sheets, more tempting then those eyes of his could ever be. He obeyed without question, spreading his legs apart and feeling the other slide him in that remaining distance between their bodies. Aladdin found himself wrapping arms around that chest, looking down a moment only to feel his head lifted up to the other's face. "Now, now," the voice of the older magi purred. "You were so insistent on getting the rukh to make me look at you and now you look away." His eyes darkened as he murmured towards him. "Watch me fuck you, Chibi." His face moved closer, forehead pressing against his own. "I promise I won't be gentle."

That was good, he didn't want gentle. He wasn't willing to put up with gentle. He wanted to feel the other against him more. He wanted so much more and he didn't even understand how to ask for it. The other seemed to know what he wanted though. His mouth claimed his own again, tongue delving into Aladdin's mouth only to claim it entirely. That taste of peach was back and Aladdin could swear that he had never tasted a food so delicious.

He felt the other's hands roam over his chest, over his body, and through his hair. While Aladdin's hands were so fixed on holding onto Judal so tightly, the other had no problem touching him any and everywhere that he pleased. His touch was so cold, compared to the heat in the room; the sultry looks that made Aladdin's hands cling tighter to him. It was hard to imagine how his hands could ever get that cold. Yet they moved across his skin like ice, making him shiver uncontrollably. Downwards they went, so slowly that he couldn't be sure if they were moving or if he was just overreacting to the other's presence.

Then they were around his penis and his mouth was opening to let out the most animalistic sound. His eyes rolled back at the feel of something so cold against something so hot. The temperature difference was too much. He needed something more and he couldn't think of what. He looked deeper into the other's eyes and opened his mouth to feel it claimed again. Again and again, he would find the other invading his mouth, stroking his cock. He felt something else touch his penis, something quite different from the slender fingers of the other magi. He looked at the other in surprise for a moment before he found the other stroking their cocks together. Moaning, Aladdin let him do as he wanted, not minding in the least how strange it felt.

He felt himself begin to release against the other, that pressure that had built up so strongly for so long being suddenly lost. His rukh pulsed with energy, expanding away from them a bit as Judal shivered hard. It was not surprising that he came soon enough as well, their rukh giving them a wide berth as they came within each other's arms. Aladdin felt so at home here in the other's arms. He let himself enjoy that climax more, pushing the other to his back before climbing over him, pressing their lips together to try to even just begin to return those kisses from before.

He felt his name, his real name, being murmured from the other magi. His body shook from the way he said it. The way that tongue seemed to roll along the letters and manage to make it sound like something that would be purred in the taverns back rooms that Alibaba forbade him to enter. It made him feel unique to hear it used like that. So much so that he murmured the other's name back at him, listening to the other laugh at him a bit before shutting those eyes.

They climbed back down from that wondrous high so slowly. The other's arms snaking around his middle and pulling him close. Aladdin didn't mind in the least, cuddling under his chin and tracing along the other's chest quietly as he felt fatigue beginning to close in around him.

The older magi let out a soft moan at the touch, his hands moving to Aladdin's back to massage it quietly. The other's eyes opened to look down at him once more. "And here I thought you would be tired, Chibi, from me making you behave like that."

He yawned in response, earning a laugh before the raven-haired magi pulled him that distance Aladdin's hands had crossed, forcing him to stop stroking his chest and instead shut his eyes and begin to drift towards sleep.

It was too quiet to be the Kou Empire. It was too peaceful to be Balbadd. There was no strange smells suggesting that they were in Sindria. Aladdin's mind flickered to their surroundings just once more as he thought about where they might be. As tired as he was, as happy as he was, there was still that piece of him that wondered about where they laid.

Outside the place, a storm raged around a tower in the desert sand. The tower was far from any city, left to remain in the worst part of the land. Jagged mountains surrounded the tower from all sides. Not a soul lay within miles of the place. It was well and truly alone, lost in the sands around it.


End file.
